Faded Nightmare
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody has a dream about his dad and it's very wicked sweet! Insomniatic and very amazing! Tell me what you think!
1. Insomnia Morning

Faded Nightmare

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Insomnia Morning

Cody woke up looking fearful, panting heavily from a nightmare he had. He lowered his head down, sighing mournfully. He covered his eyes and moaned softly. He got up out of the room, headed outside and looked at the sun started to rise up from the horizon. He sat down the beach and thinks about that dream he had. He felt like he has insomnia because he had been having these dreams and doesn't know what it is.

Later on, Chicken Joe came over and saw Cody feeling a bit tired and troubled. He gave him a playful punch to ease his pain. He said, "How's it going, man?"

Cody laughs softly and said, "Not much. Just a little tired and stuff like that."

"Something's going on and you said something about those dreams and stuff. Is it Lani?" said Joe.

"No, it's not. It's just something about my past and.... I don't know, man. All the time, I feel so tired and scared." said Cody.

"Maybe it's insomnia. That's what's been keeping you up." said Joe.

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

"Can you at least try to get some more sleep? I haven't seen you surf in a little while and it's bugging me because we look so awesome when we're hanging ten, man." said Joe.

"I know, dude. I miss it too, you know? I'll try to get some sleep and be active again." said Cody.

"Radical!" exclaimed Joe.

"So, are we still cool, man?" asked Cody.

"I'd be offended if we're not." said Joe.

Cody laughs, stands up and gives Joe two knuckle touches and high-fives. He walks away leaving Cody feeling a little tired, but amused. He was trying to figure out what caused the dream to make him feel a little tired and scared. He sighs and said to himself, "I gotta figure out what is making that dream getting in the way of my sleeping. I've got so many nightmares in 10 days, I can barely think straight. What's happening to me, man? I feel like I'm so insomniatic."

He walks around the beach when the radio starts to play a little song that relates to Cody's dreams and realizes that it's all a blur because he's been so tired and restless so much.

_Rolled over from last night's dreams_

_Happiness isn't from a_

_Drink me up in your thoughts_

_Just like I do with you_

_Are you left thirsty too?_

_Uh-oh-oh, I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

_My train is off the track it seems_

_Delirious from the loss of_

_Sleep deprived I greet the day_

_Won't be easy to do_

_Are you this restless too?_

_Uh-oh-oh, I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

_One by one the days grow longer and longer_

_And I in my own sweet pain grow stronger_

_I must admit, I must admit, I must admit_

_It's a good insane_

_I must admit, I'm must admit_

_Hear me admit_

_Uh-oh-oh, I am erratic_

_Can't break the habit_

_My current status_

_With you I'm insomniatic_

Cody sees the waves breaking in and figures out why the dream has made him quite tired. As the song ended, he shakes himself up and takes a breath and decides to take it easy for a while and do some surfing. He grabs his board and does some surfing througout most of the morning.

That song was from Aly and AJ's song: Insomniatic (the song from the same name as the album). It's a very cool song! Love that band! 


	2. Conversin'

Chapter 2: Conversin'

Cody wandered around the beach, trying to find ways to keep himself awake for the rest of the day and still feels a little restless. Rory Nubbins and Big Z were walking around and they say Cody lying down the sand, resting his eyes. Z woke him up and then he sees Rory and Z around him. He yawn and says, "What's up, guys?"

"Feeling sleepy, mate?" asked Rory.

"A little bit, but I'm cool, so." said Cody.

Z was starting to wonder why Cody feel so tired and troubled. He asks, "So, haven't seen you a lot, man? What's happening?"

"I don't know. Suddenly I feel like I have a loss of energy. It's just-- this dream has been getting on my nerves lately." said Cody.

"What dreams?" asked Rory.

"I don't know. Somehow, I have so many scary dreams the past week and a half and I don't even know what the heck it is." he said.

"Well, can you tell us a little bit about it?" asked Z.

Cody looked up to them and gives them the strange dream. Z and Rory sat down and Cody tells them about the dream. He said, "It revolves around me and that no one would be there in Pen Gu. And some of it involves, 'Return home with me.' and I felt very scared about it. Then, it ends with everyone gone. Yet, I still don't know who the voice was, but it was familiar to me."

"Dude, I'm sure it was haunting you and maybe it was a voice from somewhere around you." said Z.

"But that dream... it still keeps me awake." said Cody.

"Here's an idea, tonight, maybe you can hear that voice again and actually see that faded figure bit and you'll figure it out on your own." said Rory.

"You reall think it will work?" asked Cody.

"Works every time." said Rory.

"Thanks, man. I'll try to see who it is when I sleep tonight... If I ever catch up on some sleep, that is." said Cody.

"You'll be okay, trust me." said Z.

"Thanks, you guys." said Cody.

"No probs." said Z.

"Later, mate." said Rory.


	3. The Unknown Voice

Chapter 3: The Unknown Voice

Cody falls asleep and then a few hours later, he's having that same dream again.

_In his dream, he walks around the beach, sees no one but the trees, ocean and the sand. You can pretty much tell that he's still in Pen Gu Island. He knows that he's alone and there's no one there. He sighs and said, "Hello? Is there anyone here? Why do I feel like I'm all alone?"_

_"You're not alone." said a voice._

_Cody felt somewhat scared and turned around and saw a strange figure coming through him. He said, "Whoever you are, could you just tell me who you are and why are you haunting me?"_

_"You bruise me easily. You think I would've come back and not see you again... son." said the voice._

_Cody gasps and stares at the figure, rockhopper penguin, brown eyes, a little taller. He looks at him shockingly and whispers, "Dad?"_

_"Hello, Cody. Just call me Dad or Bob." said the voice._

_"I-I don't understand. Where were you?" asked Cody._

_"Well, some stupid whale came by and ate me to shreds a year after you were born. Look at you now, you're all grown up and becoming a fine, young man, just like I would've pictured it long ago. You must be 17, I'm thinking." said Bob._

_"Yeah, I'm almost 18, so." said Cody._

_Bob chuckles and then looks at Cody and he asks, "Why did you leave us?"_

_"Blame it on the whale that ate me and I figured you would've been without a father for your whole life. I see you lived and there was a missing part of your family... me." said Bob._

The voice echoed through the dream and it shattered him back into reality and now he finally knows the voice in there. He panted slowly and whispered, "Dad...."


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4: Aftermath

The next morning, Cody woke up feeling a little troubled and was shaken from the dream, and still feels a little restless, knowing that he slept through the night. He sat down the beach, sighing and feeling lost. He never knew much about his dad his whole life because his dream revovles around surfing and that's pretty much his life.

Lani went in to check on Cody to see how he's doing. She asks, "How are you?"

"Doing okay." said Cody.

Then, he sees Chicken Joe coming towards him and sees what the dream is. "Hey, Codes. So, any info on the dream?"

"Yeah, man. You know, last night, that dream made sense to me. I dreamt that someone has come back for me." said Cody.

"Who's coming back for you?" asked Lani.

"My dad."

Joe said, "Whoa. Seriously?"

"You said you didn't know much about your dad." said Lani.

"I didn't, but I still don't understand it. Why would he come back for me?" asked Cody.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something." said Joe.

"I don't know, man. I-- I just don't know. It feels so complicated."

"What I really don't understand is that why were you so tired all the time. I've never seen you around and it really sets me off because you normally come to the ocean, surfing like there's no tomorrow." said Lani.

"Well, maybe I decided to take it easy for a while." said Cody.

Z and Rory came towards the beach and sees Cody, Lani and Joe have a little conversation. Rory asked, "What are we talking about?"

"Cody's little nightmare." said Joe.

"Really? Have you finally figured out what the shadow figure is?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was my dad." said Cody.

"Really?" asked Z.

Cody nodded his head and Z was kind bewildered. He asked, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"I couldn't talk about it. I didn't even know it at first until last night." said Cody.

Z sighs and then looks at Cody and realizes how long he's been through his childhood without a father and his dream of being a surfer came all this way to where he is today. He then said, "I understand how you're feeling, man. One of those days, it feels like nothing matters anymore until you finally realize that after everything you've been through, you sort of feel like everything you wanted is right in front of you the whole time, even if you don't realize it."

"I know, right?" asked Cody.

"Dude, all you have to do is find out how the dream ends with. All these dreams about your dad has been bottling inside of you and you have to let them all out." said Joe.

"I don't know, dude. Sometimes, it's just hard to let it out when it's just you. Somehow, I get the feeling that in my dream that my dad's gonna take me away from Pen Gu." said Cody.

"Are you serious?" asked Joe.

"Might be a possibility." said Cody.

"You do realize that you have to get rid of all these nightmares and maybe have good dreams. Just think of something different." said Lani.

Cody sighed and puts his flippers on his head and lowered his head down. He sighed sadly and said, "I don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure if I can cope with this one, but I can say this, if you have any doubts, just come to us and we'll help you out." said Rory.

"Thanks, guys." said Cody.

"Hey, what are friends for?" asked Joe.

Joe, Rory, Z and Lani stood up and walked back to the beach leaving Cody feeling a little bit troubled and somewhat moody. He starts singing a song that could help him relate to his painful dream he wishes to ease.

_Now you're gone_

_I wonder why_

_You left me here_

_I think about it on, and on_

_and on, and on, and on, again_

_I know you're never coming back_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I waiting to hear from you_

_Until I do_

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_I wish I could've told you_

_The things I kept inside_

_But now I guess it's too late_

_So many things remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I miss you_

_This is our goodbye_

_One last time..._

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come..._

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_I'll meet you there..._

_And where I go, you'll be there with me_

_Forever you'll be right here with me..._

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_I'll meet you there..._

_I'll meet you there..._

Cody sighs and with one tear streaming in his eye, he wishes that this dream could go away and move on with his life.


	5. Tragedy Ending

Chapter 5: Tragedy Ending

That night, Cody started having that dream again, this time, with a tragic ending with his dad and himself.

_"Hey, son. I want you to go with me." said Bob._

_"To where?" he asked._

_"Back home." _

_Cody suddenly realized that his father was taking him home, out of the beach, leaving his dream behind. Bob walked off and then stopped and looked behind, seeing his son standing there, thinking that Pen Gu is the place where he belongs._

_"Come on, Cody. You don't wanna spend the rest of your life in this beach on your own." said Bob._

_"I think I can handle myself on the beach. This is my dream. I have to live it out. I've been dreaming about leaving Shiverpool and living here. You can't take that away from me." said Cody._

_"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked Bob, angrily._

_"Yeah. You used to be around us, and you've left us. So far, this ain't the time for me to leave." said Cody._

_"Yes, it is. You think you're gonna waste your life in this place?" asked Bob._

_"I've wasted my whole life living in Shiverpool and wanted to get out of there. I'm old enough to make my own decision and I decide to live here." said Cody._

_"Okay, you are really getting on my nerves. Let's go NOW!!" exclaimed Bob._

_"NO!!" screamed Cody._

_Bob stood up and looked very distraught around his son. Cody looked mad as heck when he stared at his dad and said, "I never thought I knew you, and I wish I could've. Somehow, I wish you were away from me and you're the one that's been getting on my case in my dreams and that you're gonna take me away. Well, guess what. If you think you're gonna take me away and think that my dream's a big waste, think twice!"_

_"Fine. Be that way." said Bob, as he took out his flipper and started to kill him. Then, Cody punched him in the face and then threw him down the river until he disappeared. He panted furiously and tears were streaming from his eyes. He started to cry and he really was all alone. Then, out of nowhere, a song plays that resembles his past._

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_For stealing all my time_

_I am still here waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I have damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing with a broken heart_

_That's still beating in the pain_

_There is healing in your name_

_I find meaning_

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You've got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose_

_You're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing with a broken heart_

_That's still beating in the pain (in the pain)_

_Is there healing in your name (in your name)_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_But I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be okay_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_Cody looked at his reflection in the water, then sees his father. He thought he was looking at nothing, but it was his dad, that he never knew about. He breaks down and starts crying so hard as the song continues to play._

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing with a broken heart_

_That's still beating in the pain (in the pain)_

_There is healing in your name (in your name)_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_One look at that refelction, his eyes were still in tears, but deep inside, he's angry with his dad for all the things he did to him, growing up. Looking angry, he lifted his flipper and splashes the look of the his father's reflection three times and starts running away and tries to find everyone in Pen Gu, looking fearful and scared._

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)_

_I'm holding on (I'm still holding)  
I'm holding on.... (I'm still holding)_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

_When he got to North Beach, with a shocked and fearful expression on his face, nobody's there. They're all gone. It's just as he was afraid of, that nobody is there, but Cody. All of his friends in the universe, was gone and leaving Cody alone. He got down on his knees and starts breaking down to tears and choked sobs. He lifts his head up and starts screaming, "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!!!!"_

His screams were echoing across the beach and then, it shattered back in reality and Cody woke up screaming and panting. When he wakes up, the dream is suddenly broken. He looks around the beach, realizing there's nothing there. He covers his eyes and sighs deeply. Z comes in and said, "Hey, I heard you scream. Anything wrong?"

"My nightmare is broken. My dad had to come back for me and take me away from here. When I got to North Beach, nobody's there and I left all alone with no one. It's how I pictured it, but I didn't expect it that be like that. Everybody's gone, you, Lani, Joe, some of my other friends here, gone." said Cody.

Z finally realizes that Cody's dream was spoken and it was solved. He sighs and said to him, "Let's talk outside. Codes, you know we're always gonna be here for you, right?"

As Z and Cody walk outside, Cody started to feel broken and Z put his flipper on his shoulder for some comfort.

"It must be tragic that you feel isolated and sometimes you have this feeling that there's no family in your life for you, especially a dad." said Z.

"It just feels like reality to me, beause I love my dad, but I what he did to me. But I had an awesome life without him and I can handle myself without him. I moved out of Shiverpool without him, learned how to surf without him and had 16 awesome birthdays without him. He never sent me a friggin' message or card." Cody said, then he look up at the sky and screamed, "SCREW HIM!!"

Z sighed nervously and Cody lifted his head down and then, turned to Z and said, "I didn't need him before and I really don't need him now. I'll have a great life and I'm sure when I get older, I'll get married and get some kids. I'll be an awesome father than he ever is and I'm pretty sure I don't need him for that cause there ain't a friggin' thing he could teach me anyway about how to love and take care of my kids!"

Z looked kinda scared, but wanted Cody to know that he's not alone. With tears coming from his eyes, Cody asked, "How come he left me, man?"

"I wish I knew. Dude, I'm always gonna be here for you. Joe and Lani would never leave you, and neither would I. You should know that." said Z.

"Yeah, I know it. " said Cody.

"Well, that dream is over. You don't have to suffer through it. Just be happy that you have friends and you get to live your dreams of being a surfer." said Z.

Cody smiled at said, "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now, do what you should do. Get some sleep please." said Z.

Cody laughs and said, "Okay, man. Good night."

"Night, Codes."

They both walked back in the hut and Z patted his head and walked out of the room, leaving Cody a bit sleepy, but happy that the dream that he suffered to was over and that he can finally catch up on some sleep that he's been losing and went to sleep on a good dream.

Is that a very sad and scary chaper or what? BTW: The song (that I quote, "Totally AWESOME!" is "Broken" from Lifehouse. I love that song! 


	6. Always There

Chapter 6: Always There

The next morning, Cody walked out of the hut, feeling rested and calm. He sighs happily and feels the morning sun flowing through him. The wind blows him through and he's at peace. All the rest did him good and feeling pretty energetic. Joe and Lani were walking towards him and saw Cody feeling great.

"Hey, man." said Joe.

"Feeling okay?" asked Lani.

"I'm feeling awesome." said Cody.

"Great. You seem rested and happy." said Lani.

"Yeah, that nightmare I had was shattered and it's pretty much out of my life now." said Cody.

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better." said Lani.

"Yeah, me too." said Cody.

The two stared at each other and looked like they were about to kiss. Unfortunately, that wasn't about to happen because Joe is still there, looking at them like he wants to see them kiss, but they laughed nervously.

"This is getting kinda awkward, isn't it?" asked Lani.

"Looks like it." said Cody.

Z comes in and sees Lani, Joe and Cody together, just talking and stuff. He asks, "What you guys up to?"

"Nothing. We're just talking." said Lani.

"That's great." said Z.

"When are they gonna make out?" asked Joe.

"Not in another life." said Z.

"Very funny." said Cody.

"How've you been, Cody?" asked Z.

"Doing good." Cody said.

"Whenever you want to talk, just come to me and Lani and Joe and we will give you some strength and comfort whenever you need it." said Z.

Cody closed his eyes, then laughs softly and said, "Thanks, man."

"Count on it." said Z.

"Wanna hang some ten?" asked Joe.

"What are we doing standing around here for? Let's surf!" exclaimed Z.

They grabbed their boards and started to surf through the morning. Cody looks up at the sky and realized that he has family-- in his heart. The radio starts playing a little song while Cody and his friends start to surf through the waves.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_That truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on_

_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time, so give it a moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you, I'll always have you, I'll always have you)_

_I'm sick of playing all these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could _

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I gotta be strong_

_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I love you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you, I'll always have you)_

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_Still a part of me and you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything I do_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction (don't look back)_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment (I can't waste time...)_

_I realize nothing's broken _

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done (no need to worry)_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction (Don't you ever look back...)_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a aprt of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you_

A happy ending! That song is "Tattoo" from my favorite 'Idol' winner, Jordin Sparks. I love that song and she's so awesome! Thought it would be a great ending to the story! R&R, please and tell me what you think of it! 


End file.
